Just Say It
by Jesslca
Summary: It's one crazy summer and like most of them Ron invites Harry and Hermione over to the Burrow, but he has to tell Hermione something...what'll happen after that? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Coming Together

**Just Say It**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, all of the characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: HBP spoilers just to let you know!**

**Chapter 1: Coming Together**

Pig was waiting earnestly for Ron to write his letter. Nearly every summer Ron Weasly had invited Hermione and Harry to the Burrow. But for some reason this summer he found it difficult to sound cheerful and excited about inviting them. Dumbledore had died, so had Sirius and so Harry had been unwilling to talk to anyone about it. There was also the problem with Hermione. He did like her but could never find the time to say it...

Ron picked up his quill and started to write...

Hermione was just settling down to watch T.V. with some iced donuts until she heard a patter at the window. At first she thought it was her imagination. But then the noise became louder. She turned slightly to see poor Pig bashing into the window to grab her attention. She opened the window and Pig fell onto the table underneath. The little thing was so tiny and adorable she grabbed a small bowl of water for him and took the letter.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw it was from Ron.

_Hermione,_

_Can you stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer? Maybe you could come noon tomorrow._

_Ron_

"Merlin," she hissed. "That prat. I got all excited for this. It doesn't even say 'from your friend'!"

But then again Ron wasn't going to say anything exciting or romantic in a letter, he wasn't that type of guy...right? It didn't matter, she was excited. Stays at the burrow were always fun. The thought of Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself made things seem somewhat normal again. Things had been slightly awkward after Dumbledore's death. So she grabbed her own quill and started to print her reply...

BANG

Hermione turned quickly to see Pig bang back into the window. She'd accidently closed it and with the window so clean Pig hadn't seen it at all. She let him out and returned to her letter once again...

Harry was just about to take the letter from Pig he realized how worn out he was how battered his feathers were looking.

"I wonder what caused that!" he exclaimed.

_Harry,_

_How are you going mate? Can you come to the burrow tomorrow? Say about noon? _

_From Ron_

He knew Ron was trying to help but he was fine! All he needed was a good stay at the Burrow to spend some time with people he knew. To make things normal was normal so hard? He sighed and he too took out his quill.

Ron had received both his replies, they were both coming noon tomorrow and he couldn't wait. But somewhere inside him he felt a nagging feeling. He needed to tell Hermione, he needed to tell her what he'd thought about her for 7 years. He sat down on his bed staring at his photo. Harry, Hermione and he were laughing at a recent trip to Hogsmede. He stared at Hermione. He focused on her brown curls hanging just under her shoulders...

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, looking at Ron weirdly. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," he said, quickly standing up. "Ugh...you know... just...thinking..."

"About who?" She giggled, eyeing the photo of the golden trio. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"What are you on about?" Ron fumed.

"Oh puh-lease!" Ginny laughed even harder. "It's so obvious."

She skipped down the stairs leaving Ron to think some more.

_Bloody hell, _he thought._ It's not THAT obvious...is it?_ _Well no matter how obvious it is, I will tell her, I just have to!_

The next day Ron got up really early. It was seven; he shoved a few school books and clothes under his bed so his room looked partly presentable and went down the stairs.

"Hey Mum!" He said as his mother was preparing breakfast.

"Ron?" she said puzzled. "It's unusual for you to be up this early!"

He scratched the back of his head and trying to sound normal he said, "Oh, well I guess I'm excited about them coming over. You know..."

He had failed. Mrs Weasly gave him a 'what-kinda-excuse-is-that?' look and turned back to her cooking. At least she hadn't said anything.

A short while later from Ron's room, Ron heard a 'oh hello Harry and Hermione!' which was no doubt from his mum. Ron jogged down the stairs to greet them. They were finally here!

**A/N: Yay! First chapter finished! This is also my first fanfic! So what did you think? I know it's short and boring but I'm sure it'll get better. Please, please, please review!**


	2. Greetings and Arrangements

**Just Say It**

**A/N: No reviews yet...but maybe that's because I only submitted it 5 miutes ago. Well here's the next chapter, I don't think the first one was so good.**

**A/N again: I'm not married, I don't have any children and I'm not supposedly richer than the queen. In other words I'm not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2: Greetings and Arrangements**

Harry looked more cheerful than Ron had expected, but maybe he was just putting that smile on. He went up to his best friend, patted him on the back and gave him a quick hug. However when Hermione embraced him he didn't really let go. From the corner of his eye he saw Ginny giggle and turn her head away from him. Then he saw Fred and George grow large smirks on their faces. Hermione must have noticed too because she suddenly let go and tried to break the scilence.

"Well," she said, trying to rid the redness on her cheeks. "Should we put our stuff in our usual spots?"

Mrs Weasly nodded and Harry and Hermione made their way up the staircase and into their rooms. Harry would be in Ron's room and Hermione would stay in Ginny's room. Ron and Ginny followed them.

"So what are we going to do now that everyone's here?" Ginny asked sitting down on Ron's bed.

Ron glared at Harry. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Maybe we could play quidditch," he suggested, but Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is so typical, you won't stop talking about it at school and now it's the first thing that comes to you'r mind." She sighed.

"Well, I guess we don't have to," Ron said quietly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows but Harry just seemed confused.

"Ron are you feeling alright?" he asked. "This is not very Ron-like!"

But before Harry could question him further Mrs Weasley was calling them from downstairs.

"Well, since I knew Ron would have no idea whatsoever on what to do today I asked you'r father for suggestions." she sighed, and had an expression of regret on her face. "He said it would be just fantastic if you all went to a muggle store with him."

Ron's mouth hung open.

"I tried to suggest something else but he would not change his mind."

"My father is a plug collector who is obsessed with strange things," Ginny groaned. "I mean, Muggles aren't facinated by irons and remote controls."

"There is nothing I can do about it, he wants you to be ready in half an hour."

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "This is going to be so boring."

Hermione smiled.

"Well I think it will be interesting. It's not all completely strange to me." She raised er eyebows at Ron. "Even_ you _may learn something."

She walked off with Ginny.

"Bloody hell," he said. "There you go, already insulting me. I mean I'm not that dumb."

"Geez Ron, don't take it so personally," Harry muttered. "Maybe we should get ready, you'r not honestly going out in you'r PJ's."

"What!" shouted Ron. He had been in his pijamas the whole time without noticing. Even worse, no one had told him. He groaned and walked up the stairs to prepare.


	3. An outing to our world and Confessions

**Just Say It**

**A/N: Come on people, I know I'm not that good a writer but you gotta have something to say to me! sigh, oh well here's the next chappie.**

**A/N again: Whoops, forgot to mention I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: An outing to our world and confessions!**

"What are you doing dad?" Ron exclaimed looking at a large solid piece of machinery.

"That's a car," Hermione explained. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell, you know after bashing one into the whomping willow and all."

Ron became very defensive. "Hey, that was not my fault...it was Harry's!"

"It was not! You suggested it," Harry retorted back.

"This doesn't fly, right?" Ron asked worridly.

"Of course not," said Mr Weasley. "If we go in a normal fasion we'll be less suspicious and it wil be so exciting!"

Mr Weasley grinned at the thought.

"Well hop in," he said. "Can't waste time!"

Hermione laughed.

"So where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"It's some centre where you buy everyday things with the exception of food.

"No food?" Ron wailed. "What's the point?"

"Ron when do you not think about food?" Hermione giggled.

They seemed to stare at each other for a while.

"Mr Weasly," Harry said, interrupting the moment. "Why exactly, ahem, are you taking us there?"

He didn't answer, just looked offended and started the car.

Ginny sat in the front with her dad while Harry sat on the side, then Ron in the middle and then Hermione. Ron made a few nervous glances at Hermione but she just smiled whenever she caught him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. "You seem...distracted."

"Well," he started but then he reaized this was not the time or place for this. "Nothing."

She seemed unconvinced but said nothign more.

At the store Mr Weasley was going to look at stationary, facinated by the types of pencils.

"There's HB, 2B and everything!" he exclaimed quickly walking towards the section.

"Merlin," Ginny whispered. "I better keep an eye on him."

So she ran off, closely followed by Harry.

Ron and Hermione were alone in the candy section, both avoiding each others eyes.

"I know there's something you're not teling me," Hermione said looking at Ron. "Yoou know you can tell me anything."

Ron, without thinking, grabbed her hands.

"There is," he whispered. "Hermione, I know you'd think I'm absolutely crazy, but I love you."

Her eyes widened, and for a second Ron's heart sank. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and whispered back. "I love you too."

Ron was both shocked, relieved and excited at the same time.

"You love me!" he shouted.

A few onlookers gave them strange looks but Ron couldn't care less. But then all of a sudden they were interrupted.

"Look at this my son!" shouted Mr Weasley. "Erasers, the amazing things that erase pencil markings, almost like magic itself!"

Now people were getting very suspicious and Ginny quickly made a cover up.

"Now f...father," she stuttered. "Did you forget you'r medication?"

"What on earth?" Mr Weasley said. then realizng what he was doing he played along. "Ugh...no."

After a few more facinating discoveries from Mr Weasley and pleads to go home from everyone else they returned to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other the whole way. But just because they admitted their feelings didn't meet there wasn't something else around the corner...

**A/N: I know, I know. I had to rush the end bit. This is the longest chappie yet! But not as good as I wanted it to be. Okies. Please, please review!**


	4. Questions and the Weasley Charm

**Just Say It!**

**A/N: All the reviews were great, I got some constructive comments and some compliments too! The first thing I wanted to do when I came home from school was to continue. Some of you did think it was a bit rushed and that it had a few spelling mistakes, all those things are true, and I'll fix that up sometime soon. For the meantime on with the story.**

**Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, he and the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 4: Questions and the Weasley Charm**

By the time they'd arrived home it was getting dark, Mrs Weasley was making new sweaters in preperation for Christmas.

"Well," she started. "How was it?"

Even though she was trying to hide it, there was no mistake she was smiling from the thought of Mr Weasley at a muggle store.

"It was awful," moaned Ginny. "Dad went crazy."

"Now Ginny," said Mrs Weasly. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad. Your father..."

"Of course it wasn't bad," interrupted Mr Weasley. "It was fantastic! Look Molly, I found this plug." He pulled out it out to show her. "It even has a chain connected to the top, so it's easier to pull out of the sink."

"Arthur I'm sure..." Mrs Weasley attempted to say.

"Oh and get this, plugs are even used in bathtubs!"

"Maybe you guys should go upstairs," Mrs Weasley suggested.

"Well said," smirked Harry, and all four of them went up to Ginny's room.

Ginny sighed as she lay down on her bed. The others sat close by.

"I can't say that was the most exciting event of the holiday," she said.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"It was actually pretty good," Hermione said, trying to act normal. "I think Ron _did_ learn something."

Ron's ears went a deep shade of red. He knew they'd both learnt how they felt about each other.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Ginny just laughed.

"What?" he said.

"Maybe it was just me who thought it was obvious," she smiled.

"I still don't understand," Harry said in confusion.

"Or maybe Harry's just thick!" Ginny laughed.

"What are you on about Ginny?" Harry exclaimed. "Will you just spit it out?"

"Maybe Ron should just say it," Ginny said.

"I have nothing to say," Ron said, a bit too quickly.

"Admit it," Ginny said. "Admit that you like Hermione."

"What!" Harry said. "So that's what..."

"Okay, okay," Ron sighed. "I do love Hermione."

Hermione tried to ignore this conversation. It was getting a bit akward, she smiled nervously to herself and tried to look very interested in the wall beside her. Unfortunately, it failed.

"So Hermione, do you like Ron?" Harry asked, taking all this in.

"Y...yes," she muttered.

If it was possible, Ron's ears were becomming even more red.

"So what happened when we left you at the muggle store?" Ginny questioned.

"Do you have to interrogate me?" Hermione said. "Why don't we get ready for dinner, I'm sure you'r mother is cooking up something right now."

Ginny and Harry could take a hint, that was all they were getting out of them for tonight.

"Okay Hermione," Ginny said. "Besides I think you're right. Mum must be making something delicious as we speak."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

An hour later, after a wonderful homemade meal from Mrs weasly, the group of four were discussing their plans for tomorrow.

"Whatever you'r father suggests, I'm not doing it," Harry said. "Just to make that statement clear."

"I think you speak for everyone when you say that," agreed Ginny.

"I need to practice quidditch," Harry said suddenly. "After all being seeker, Ron being keeper and Ginny as chaser we have to train."

He made a pleading face at Hermione. Hermione buried her face into her hands. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"I guess it would be okay," she sighed.

"Maybe I could teach you," Ron suggested looking into her eyes.

"Oh merlin Ron, I can't believe you just convinced me to...try quidditch."

"The Weasley charm must be taking effect," he laughed. "Don't worry, flying is fun."

She groaned at the thought. The height of the ground, the accidents that could happen...this could be a mistake...

"So it's settled," Ginny said. "Tomorrow is quidditch day."

**A/N: Chapter four is finished. I think I have to redo chapter one, but other than that I'm actually rather pleased with the rest. I'll do another chappie soon. Hope you liked it, and please review. **


	5. Arguments

**Just Say It!**

**A/N: Well it's a Sunday and I'm bored so I'm going to do another chapter. It's great to hear some people like this story. :) So on with the story...**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter 5: Arguments**

"Wake up," Ginny said. "Hermione, you're going to miss the best time to do quidditch."

"Then maybe I shouldn't go," Hermione mumbled. "I can't believe I agreed to this last night, what was I thinking?"

Then she pulled her blanket over her head.

"Ron will be so dissappointed," Ginny sighed. "You don't want to break his heart now do you?"

"Of course not," Hermione snapped.

"Then come on," Ginny persuaded. "The earlier we do this the quicker it will be over."

Hermione yawned and stood up.

"For Ron's sake," she said. "I guess I better try it out sooner than later."

"That's the spirit," smiled Ginny. "Trust me, this will be fun."

They headed downstairs for breakfast, Ron and Harry were already seated munching happily into their bacon and eggs.

"Sit down here Hermione," Ron said, pointing to the seat next to him.

"He wouldn't let me sit there," mumbled Harry to Ginny.

"I think their whole _'relationship'_ thingis getting to Ron," Ginny laughed.

Ron pretended not to hear that and took faster mouthfulls of his food. Hermione grabbed herself a plate and sat next to Ron.

"So..." Harry said. "Your not scared or anything are you Hermione?"

"No way," Ron shouted sending bits of food flying in Harry's face, he quickly wiped them off in great disgust. "Hermione's not scared, I'll protect her."

"Say it don't spray it," Ginny giggled.

"Ron I _think_ I can speak for myself," Hermione said. "I'm not scared I'm just...nervous."

Ron raised his eyebrows and continued eating.

Half an hour later the four of them were holding their brooms preparing for their practice. Hermione had borrowed Fred's broom and Harry had borrowed George's.

"So," said Ron. "Hermione, all you need to do is...sit on it... and...fly."

"That's not going to help me much Ron," said Hermione in a somewhat annoyed voice. "Can't you give me a demo or something?"

"I do that every quidditch game," Ron muttered. "Look, just hold it tightly and practice hovering off the ground for a bit."

Harry snorted.

"What?" Hermione shouted.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly in defence. But to him, Hermione hovering 20 centremetres off the ground, while the rest of them were going at quick speeds metres above the floor was rather funny.

"Harry," Ginny said smiling. "How about you and me do a quick warm up session?"

"Why? What do..." then he realized what she was getting at. "Yeah, just to get the hang of it agian."

They mounted their brooms and flew off a few metres away.

"Ron, this is just too hard," Hermione sighed. "I will never be able to do this."

"You'll be fine Hermione," Ron comforted her. "Why don't you come on mine with me?"

Hermione forced a smile and sat behind Ron on his broomstick. She held onto his shoulders and gritted her teeth as he rose.

"Don't you think this is too far?" she said.

"No, this is whimpy stuff."

They went even higher and Ron started to speed up.

"You're too high up!" she screamed. "Go down, go down!"

"Relax," he said. "This is nothing."

"Go down!" she shrieked, gripping his sleaves. "Right now Ronald, right now!"

"Don't scream in my ear!" he shouted. "You'r going to deafen me!"

"Ronald you prat, I'm going to kill you if you don't put this stick on the ground this instant!"

Ron flew down and quickly got off.

"It's not that scary!" he shouted. "Look what you did to me!"

Hermione in fright had held onto him so tightly, she had scratched him.

"It's a wonder I didn't push you off!" he continued.

"Why are you getting so worked up for?" Hermione cried. "Okay, so I was scared."

"I was comforting you along the way, I was with you!"

"That's not the point Ronald...just because you can do it and I can't."

"No it's because I can actually do better than you in something," he pointed his finger at her. "You're just angry that you're not the best at this."

"I can't stand you anymore," Hermione said and she walked off into the house and slammed the door behind her.

Ginny and Harry got off their brooms and went to Ron.

"What happened?" asked Ginny. "You weren't showing off or anything were you?"

"No!" Ron shouted. "She is just a stuck up snob!"

"Well I'm going to see her," Ginny sighed. "You just may have messed everything up with her."

Ginny ran into the house. Ron sighed and walked slowly with Harry, he definately had screwed up big time now.

**A/N: Well I know some of you were expecting this. But I had to do some sort of fight or else it wouldn't be a somewhat normal Ron and Hermione relationship now would it?**


	6. Let Me Show You

**Just Say It!**

**A/N: Well I can't just leave it hanging there. So I've decided to do the next chapter at once!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

**Chapter 6: Let me Show You...**

Hermione was in Ginny's room. She was so angry at Ron and...at herself. Maybe Ron was right, maybe she was just jealous because he was better than her. She had always been number one at all subjects and maybe the reason she never liked quidditch was because people would be better than her. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Hermione can I come in?"

It was Ginny.

"Well, this is your room," she said.

Ginny entered and sat down on her bed.

"Ron can be a real prat sometimes," she said. "I guess he just thinks he's so good all the time."

"It was partly my fault too," Hermione sighed. "I think I'll just stay here until I die."

Ginny giggled and Hermione glared at her.

"Not it's funny or anything," Ginny said quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh and Fred and George arrived, they came back from a friend's house they've been staying at. They said to say hi."

"Great," said Hermione sarcastically. "They'll just make things better."

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, there was a noise. Someone was coming close to Ginny's room and Hermione woke up.

"Ginny," she whispered. "Are you awake?"

There was no reply, someone was opening the door and Hermione freaked out.

_Oh my god, there's a serial killer out there, or worse...a death eater. I'm going to die, there's nowhere to go..._

"Hermione?"

This was no serial killer and definitely not a death eater.

"Ron?" Hermione sighed in relief. "What in merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I..." Ron started.

"I'm not even talking to you," Hermione said. "So go back to bed or, whatever."

"Hermione, come here."

"No," she frowned. "Go back to bed."

"Come on Mione," Ron said. "I won't shout at you or anything."

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

Ron ignored what she just said.

"Please, just come."

Hermione stood up and followed Ron downstairs.

"What on earth are you doing?" she demanded.

"You'll see," Ron smiled.

He lead her outside hovering just above the ground was a broomstick.

"No!" Hermione hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ron took her hand and led her to it.

"Just trust me," he whispered. "Hop on. Let me show you how nice it is up here at night."

Hermione sat on the broomstick behind Ron.

"You can hold on to me now," Ron said. "Just don't dig your nails into me."

"What am I doing?" she mumbled. "This isn't even real, I'm probably just dreaming."

Ron kicked off the ground and they rose only slightly off the floor.

"Can I go higher now?" he smiled.

"If you must," Hermione mumbled.

The warm summer wind blew in her hair and she tucked it behind her ears.

"Well you could stop staring at me now," Hermione sighed.

Ron quickly looked away and slowly flew around the garden. It did look pretty and Hermione noticed too, there were stars in the sky and it was peacefully quiet.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I really am a prat."

"I got angry too," Hermione said. "I guess all good relationships have to have fights."

Ron's ears, even thought you couldn't see, went bright red.

"So this means we haven't broken up?" he whispered.

"No," Hermione smiled. "No, we haven't."

"Good, because I didn't want us to. Could we just forget everything that happened this morning?"

"It's already forgotten," Hermione whispered into his ear.

Ron lowered the broom and they both stood up.

"Was that scary?" he asked.

"No, actually I think you've motivated me to outsmart you in this."

Ron laughed and took her hand. They headed back to the house in a happier mood. He took her back upstairs and started to open Ginny's door when Hermione stopped him.

"Thank you Ron," she said. "I feel much better."

She kissed him until she heard another sort of noise.

"Public displays of affection in front of my room!" Ginny shouted. "It's one in the morning!"

Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Goodnight Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Goodnight, Mione," Ron said and he walked back into his room.

Hermione smiled and entered Ginny's room. Ginny giggled and mumbled a 'goodnight' as she went back to sleep. Hermione smiled for the millionth time that night and did the same.

**A/N: Well that was shorter than I wanted it to be and it was definitely more mushy than I intended to. But oh well, at least I didn't leave it at that fight in chapter 4. Please Review!**


	7. Akward morning, unexpected person

**A/N: OMG I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I bet some of you thought I'd just dumped this fic, which I thought of doing. But then that would be stupid, leaving it hanging there. So I've decided to continue on, make the last chapters better and correct myself when I type your'r, thanks to my lovely reviewers I've now learnt that is completely incorrect.  Oh and Fred and George are included in this and further chapters. Just to let everyone know I mentioned them briefly in the last chapter just so you know they're here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 7: An awkward morning and an unexpected person.

The next morning when Hermione woke her mind was racing; over her shoulder Ginny was visible, still asleep. Hermione looked back on the events of yesterday, it seemed like a blur. It was so rushed, so stressful, yet so wonderful. She smiled at herself and decided to get ready. She changed into denim three quarters and a red singlet top; it was predicted to be a hot day. She was just about to go downstairs when someone tapped her on the back.

"Ginny?" Hermione said a bit surprised turning around. "You were asleep."

"Yeah, I was," she rolled her eyes. "A lot of people were until you and a certain brother of mine woke everyone up last night."

"Everyone?" Hermione croaked.

"Well, Harry, Fred, George and I."

"Them?" she gasped. "They'll so laugh!"

Ginny snorted.

"Duh, Fred and George will never let you forget it."

She shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

"But what do you expect from them?" Ginny giggled.

"I expect adult behavior," Hermione gaped. "Take the situation seriously!"

Ginny stopped halfway down the stairs, at first Hermione thought she was listening to her until she noticed Ginny was actually staring down at Mr Harry James Potter! Hermione sighed, now Ginny was locked into 'Harry mode' there was no point in talking to her. Hermione noticed Ron and Harry were sitting on one side of the table and Fred, George and their parents were sitting on the opposite side. Hesitantly Hermione sat down next to Ron. Everyone was quiet for the first five minutes eating their breakfast until Mr Weasley spoke.

"So did you have a good sleep everyone?"

The sudden speech diverted everyone's attention from Ginny who was still… staring. Mr Weasley heard no response and repeated again.

"Did everyone have a good sleep?"

Fred and George sniggered and Ginny woke from her trance seating herself next to Harry.

"Ugh…yes we did," Hermione forced herself to say.

Fred and George continued to laugh.

"What's going on?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"Nothing," Ron said, ears burning. Hermione stared at her plate moving pieces of bacon with her fork. There were a few moments of silence as they ate, but because Fred and George can't remain quiet for that long they started to talk again.

"Any plans for today?" Fred asked.

"How about quidditch?" George asked. "I noticed a certain broom out there last night."

"I'm sure it was just a figure of your imagination." Hermione said a little too quickly.

Ron's ears went red yet again.

"Ron are you okay?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Your ears are awfully pink."

Ginny almost choked on her breakfast. Harry dropped his knife and fork and laughed.

"What's going on?" Mrs Weasley asked again.

"As we've told you," Hermione started. "As we've told you, nothing. Ron's just a bit flustered maybe it's the weather. It heats up very quickly in summer."

"I remain unconvinced," Mr Weasley said. "But maybe I'm not supposed to know."

Everyone shut up, this time even Fred and George. The twins quickly ate and were leaving the table.

"Where are you off to?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Off to meet Angelina and Kate," George said.

Ron glared at him.

"Is this a date?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is," Fred said casually. "It's not like you're the only one with a romantic life."

With that the twins apparated. Mr Weasley smiled and finished his food while Mrs Weasley stared at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked, standing up. He put his plate away and went to walk up the stairs, closely followed by Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"Oh, nothing," Mrs Weasley replied. "I just thought because you are so 'flustered' you guys should go for a swim."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe that's a good idea," he said.

As they went to Ginny's room Ron put his arm around Hermione.

"Is it okay with you?" he asked.

"What?" Hermione asked although she knew what he was going to say.

"Now that everyone knows we are together," he said.

She smiled at him.

"Of course it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in their swimsuits ready to go. They had decided to go to Point Beach. **(A/N: That was some name I made up, so don't think it's actually there.)** Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron apparated to the beach. It was so amazing. The soft sand and the crystal blue water was so pretty. Hermione would have jumped in at that very moment if it something hadn't had caught her eye. Only a few meters away was a girl of their age, soaking in the sun, getting a wonderful tan. A big snob of a cow smiling straight at Ron was no other then Lavender Brown!

**A/N: Aha some sort of a cliffy. Don't forget; in the sun protect yourself from skin cancer and sunburn, ouch! Because it's nasty stuff, seriously. And I know Ginny locked in 'Harry mode' for ten minutes sounds a bit strange but I had to put it in. **

**I'll try updating soon, I've got the next three chapters done so I'll post then in the near future, Okies, please review. (That mouse should be clicking the 'go' button right…now!)**


	8. Soaking in the Sun

**Disclaimer: I own the story but not the characters, setting etc. etc.**

**A/N: Thank you guys! When I first started this story I thought I'd get like 20 reviews, 30 tops. But now it's over 55! So special thanks to…**

**Dancerrdw: Thanks for the review I couldn't update as soon as I have liked to because I was super busy but here's the next chapter for you!**

**Secret Whisper 92: I know, I know, it is a really bad habit! But there wasn't any "your'r" in the last chapter was there? Because I triple checked! Thanks for the review, **

**Natural-181: Good to know somebody out there likes my story so much!**

**Missmunky: Thanks, by the way I like your username, wish I'd thought of it! **

**Bonnie Charlie: I'm sure you're not a nerd, you don't seem the type! I like your story, I can't believe I'm the only reviewer so everyone out there read Bonnie Charlie's story, it really is different…in a good way!**

**Felinefairy91: You know I really would like to erase Lavender Brown from the human race…but… Hermione and Ron would probably go to Azkaban!**

**LukeCanWaltz: Glad you liked it!**

**Angel6 aka trinigyal: I'll add more Fred and Angelina, George and Katie in the future! Not in this chapter though. ;( **

**Ok well thanks to everyone else. Now without further ado, chapter 8! **

Chapter8: Soaking in the Sun

If you had seen Hermione's glare at Lavender it was set to kill. Her brows turned down and her eyes were filled with complete hatred.

"What's wrong with your face?" asked Ron.

Hermione stared up at him; he obviously hadn't seen her yet. She pointed straight at Lavender.

"That's what's wrong," she said coldly. "What is she doing here?"

Ron looked away from Lavender as she was still staring and smiling at him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ron asked. "It's a hot day."

"I know why she's here," Ginny said calmly. "She's stalking you; I think she regrets dumping you."

Harry shrugged.

"Well I'll leave you to it," he said. "I'm going for a walk. Ginny do you want to come?"

Ginny grabbed his arm much to Ron's displeasure.

"Of course," she said a little too excited.

Then they hurried off. Ron would have been angry at Harry, just taking Ginny, twice now, here at the beach and when they were flying the other day. Something was going on with them two. But he didn't have a chance to think about it…

"Hey Ron," Lavender said coming up to him standing right between Hermione and Ron. "It's a hot day; want to go for a swim?"

Just behind Lavender you could see Hermione with her arms folded waiting for Ron to do something.

"Look Lavender," Ron said quickly pushing her aside. "I thought you dumped me back at Hogwarts."

"Dumped?" Lavender exclaimed. "Well it was more of a warning, we could still be together."

Ron almost laughed.

I don't think so Lavender," he said with a disgusted face. "I'm not interested, I'm with Hermione now."

Lavender just stood there with her mouth wide open in shock as Hermione took Ron's hand as they headed for the water. A huge smirk covered Hermione's face.

"You sure showed her," she grinned.

Ron smiled too.

"But," she continued. "I wouldn't have been so polite."

"She wasn't worth the trouble," Ron said. "Anyway, let's forget about her."

Hermione nodded. They were now at the water and Ron led her in to her knees, then unexpectedly, he pushed her over. Hermione fell completely wet and sandy.

"I'll give you three seconds to run," she warned.

Ron fled as Hermione stood up and went after him.

"I can't believe you," Hermione laughed. "I can't keep up with you."

She stopped running and held up her hands, surrendering.

"Am I too fast and strong for you?" Ron smiled.

"No," she panted. "You're just too tall and have long legs."

"Yeah, that too," he laughed. "Let's just not run anymore, it's making me hungry."

"What doesn't make you hungry?" Hermione sighed.

"Ron appeared to be in deep thought for a moment or two.

"I'm not actually sure," he admitted.

"Come on," Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand. "I want to sun bake."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm still tired, I swear I only got three hours sleep last night."

"I didn't get any," Ron said simply.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked puzzled. She put two towels down and they lay down next to each other. "Why not?"

"I was thinking," he said. "I was thinking about you…us."

"That is so sweet," she yawned.

"Really," Ron asked a little sleepily.

"Yeah."

Ron held Hermione in a hug. Slowly they fell asleep…

"Wake up!" came a voice.

Hermione opened an eye seeing Ginny and Harry staring down at them.

"What?" Ron asked, awakening too.

"Oh merlin," Ginny laughed.

Harry cracked up too.

"What's so funny," Hermione demanded.

"I swear you guys are as red as tomatoes," Harry said. "How long have you been out in the sun, asleep, burning away?"

Ron glanced at his watch and groaned.

"Three hours," he muttered.

Hermione stood p and looked at her arms, they were bright pink. Suddenly Ginny laughed a whole lot louder.

"What now?" Hermione shouted.

"Were you, Ron, by any chance holding Hermione with your hands on her back?"

Ron didn't reply. He stared at Hermione's back in shock.

"You have white handprints on your back and you can so tell they're mine."

Ginny laughed even louder.

"What about you Ron?" she said between giggles.

Hermione turned him around, his back bared her handprints. She gasped.

"Oh no," she moaned. "What will your parents say?"

"Now they'll know you two were being 'intimate' on the beach. Imagine Fred and George's reaction," Harry laughed. "What about Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"That's it," Hermione said. "Let's go home and get some cream to soothe this. This is a disaster!"

**A/N: Okay, leaving it there. I really did not expect this chapter to go like this. It kind of happened as I typed. It seems…I don't know… boring? But what did I tell you? They suffer the consequences, no protection from the sun, tsk tsk! Okay, anyways, please review. Oh and I know some of you guys really want me to update ASAP which I really do try but in my family of six, I don't get to go on the computer a lot. Picture my two brothers playing weird computer games and my sister checking out 'my little pony' then my Dad doing work and my Mum. ARGH! So sorry, I will try! Please review! () **


	9. Going Red and Shopping!

**A/N: In this chapter I mention ice-cream, I know the wizard world probably doesn't have ice-cream, but I put it in anyway. So just pretend wizards eat ice-cream :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is just my fanfic!**

**Thankies to:**

**Natural-181: Didn't Lavender dump Ron? When she saw him come out with Hermione? Harry couldn't be seen because he was wearing his invisibility cloak. At least I think that was how it went…and yes I do have plans for Lavender…**

**Didgets85: Here's the update! Thanks for the review!**

**Dancerrdw: Thank you! **

**Missmunky: Yeah, I kind of liked that chapter, it's good to know you did too!**

**Felinefairy91: Lol, I love saying Mwahahaha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bonnie Charlie: Thank you, glad you liked it. I loved the bonus chapter on your story by the way…very random!**

**6 reviews aint bad for a chapter, I'm not going to demand reviews or I don't continue the story, I think that's kind of mean. But if you don't mind, click the little "go" button at the end of the page and let me now what you think! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter9: Going red and shopping!**

They had apparated home, Harry and Ginny still in hysterics went upstairs leaving Hermione and Ron to explain. Mrs Weasley was in the lounge room knitting socks for her husband. She looked up at the two teenagers and a lock of shock replaced her smile.

"Merlin," she gasped. "You've been fried!"

"Mum," Ron started. "I can explain everything."

Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows. There was a silence.

"Well?" she questioned. "Get on with it."

"The thing is we were out in the sun, ugh…sun baking," he said rather lamely."

"I can see that!" she said sternly. "But why are you two burned and not Harry and Ginny?"

"We were asleep," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Well I better go get some cream to soothe it," Mrs Weasley sighed.

"Can't you do a spell?" Ron asked. "To make it go away?"

"Well I could've after an hour of you being burned. Not this red though, how long have you two been 'sun baking'?"

"Three hours," Ron gulped.

Hermione wore a nervous smile.

"Ha!" Mrs Weasley laughed. "I guess that showed you, learnt your lesson now I hope. Now come on Ron, turn around let me put this on your back."

"Ugh…no," Ron argued. "I mean…can't I do it myself?"

"Absolutely not!" Mrs Weasley said getting slightly agitated. "Knowing you, you'd put too much on or eat it or whatever else. Now turn around!"

"I wouldn't eat it!" Ron shouted, and then he lowered his voice. "I mean I must disagree, mother you know this is a waste of your precious time."

"Don't be ridiculous, now turn around!"

Ron gave up; arguing with his mother was not going to do anything. He stood his back facing his mother showing Hermione's handprints. Mrs Weasley laughed and grabbed Hermione's hands, inspecting them, and then she let them go. Hermione would have crawled into a small dark hole in the middle of nowhere if she had the chance.

"Oh my," she gasped. "Hermione turn around I need to put this on you too."

Ron and Hermione were in silence as Mrs Weasley applied the cream. When she was done she sat down continuing with her knitting.

"Carry on," she said. "Have fun. The cream is waterproof so you can have your showers. You smell awfully salty."

Ron and Hermione hurried upstairs.

"Oh my, Ron" Hermione whispered. "I could just die from embarrassment!"

"Don't worry," Ron said doubtfully. "I think this cream will heal everything by tomorrow…or the next day."

"I'll take a quick shower," Hermione said. "I'm so salty and sandy thanks to someone!"

Ron smirked and kissed her. He held her in a hug and at that very moment Fred and George appeared. Ron and Hermione broke apart, but not quickly enough. The twins had witnessed it all.

"Oh my," Fred laughed. "Sorry to interrupt. You know you guys really look terrible."

"You two just get funnier, first the romantic midnight flight, the breakfast blushing and now this. You honestly crack me up," George said.

"Shut up!" Ron shouted. "Anyway, aren't you two supposed to be on your date?"

"Just ended," George said. "We had a lovely time. In fact Katie and Angelina may come over some time in the near future."

"I bet you can hardly contain your excitement," Hermione said trying to take the topic off themselves.

"So long then lovebirds," Fred sniggered.

Fred and George walked away and ignoring their continuous laughing Ron took Hermione's hands for a brief moment and spoke.

"Look how about we get away from this for a while. You and I get ready and we'll go shopping."

Hermione's face lit up.

"Oh, Really? We should get our school books too, or a few study organizers. Oh Ron, you know you need one."

Ron put a finger to her lips.

"Can we please worry about that boring stuff later?" he begged.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well, I suppose so. But we're bright red!"

"No one will notice…much. Anyway, I'll meet you here at the stairs in half an hour."

Half an hour late Ron took his wallet and waited for Hermione at the stairs. Ginny walked past looking at him curiously.

"What are you doing alone? Shouldn't Hermione be within three centimeters at all times?"

"She's coming," Ron explained.

"Well have fun," Ginny smirked. "Wherever you are going…"

"Hey," Ron interrupted. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh," Ginny went red. "He's in my room."

"What!"

"He's teaching me chess, muggle chess."

Ron was satisfied with her answer although a bit curious about muggle chess, why not just play wizard chess. It's more fun right? Before Ron could think about it further Hermione appeared. She was dressed in a baby blue T-shirt and a denim mini skirt. She smiled at Ginny.

"We're going shopping," she said.

Ginny laughed.

"No way, not Ron, unless he really wants to buy something, like really wants to buy something."

Ron looked away for a moment.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get going already."

Hermione nodded and in no time they had apparated in Diagon Alley. It wasn't very busy; everyone was probably away from the heat. The first thing Ron noticed was an ice-cream shop.

"Let's get ice-cream," he said, more demanding than suggesting.

"Ron we've been here three seconds and all you can think about is food."

Ron took her hand and led her into the shop.

"What flavour?" he asked.

"Just vanilla," Hermione said. "I'm not that hungry."

"Okay then, well I'll have a double caramel with pixie sprinkles and sweet snowflakes, topped with wizard choc bits and sugar sauce. How about a chocolate wand to stick in the top?"

Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"Ron, you'll get fat!" she exclaimed.

"Well I'll cut the chocolate wand."

Hermione glared him still not satisfied.

"Like that will do any good," she rolled her eyes.

"So, you'll still love me right?" Ron said giving a puppy dog face. "If you like house elves so much you'll definitely love me."

"House elves aren't that bad," Hermione defended.

Ron snorted and placed his order. When he got the ice-creams he took his and handed Hermione hers.

"Thank you Ron," she smiled.

They walked out of the store then walked down the street. Every now and then they looked into shops, admiring things. Ron quickly ate his ice-cream while Hermione had hardly started hers.

"Ron," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah."

"You have some pixie sprinkles on your nose."

Ron quickly wiped it away and took Hermione's hands.

"Do you want to look in 'Betty's bookstore?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Why do you ask? Do you want to study?"

"No way," Ron shuddered.

Hermione giggled.

"Anyway," Ron said. "I promised to get Ginny something she wanted. I'll get it while you look in the store."

Ron kissed her on the cheek and went off. Heading to a certain shop, he made sure Hermione couldn't see him when he went in. He walked up to the owner.

"Hello," the male owner said. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well," Ron said. "I want to buy…"

**A/N: Ha ha, cliffy! And end of chapter 9! I think the whole sunburn thing is a bit odd but I needed something new and different to show everyone they were together. Anyway, please review. It won't take long. Constructive criticism always welcome!**


	10. Gifts and Confrontations

**A/N: I'm so sorry; please find it in your hearts to forgive me! I haven't updated this fic in ages and well there are a few reasons! **

**Firstly…my computer crashed at one time…it wasn't my fault…really…**

**Secondly; I had all these exams and stuff! Frightening really. **

**Thirdly, I got into Anime, Anime really rocks, my faves are Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto and Inuyasha, and Inuyasha is the best! So maybe I'll do a fic of that in the future… **

**Fourthly, well I don't have a fourthly I'm just so lame and lazy…not fat and lazy, just lazy…**

**So there you go, now all you wonderful reviewers I hope you're still out there please don't forget about me:(**

**Kk now on with the story! I warn you this is so fluffy I can not believe I wrote this, it's so out of my character!**

**Chapter 10: Gifts and Confrontations**

_Previously:_

_He walked up to the owner._

_"Hello," the male owner said. "What can I do for you today?"_

_"Well," said Ron. "I'd like to buy…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

"...I'd like to buy a necklace," Ron said.

"Take your pick," the owner said.

Ron looked through the glass cases, they all looked expensive and they were all nice looking but one caught Ron's eye and he immediately pointed it out.

"That one," he said, pointing to a silver chain with a small heart hanging on the end of it.

The shop owner looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so flustered son?" He asked.

"Flustered? Ugh… no that's just sunburn," Ron said quickly. "Oh and can you engrave a message into the heart…here I'll write it down…"

He took a pen and paper and wrote down a few words. The owner smiled and sighed.

"Young couples these days," he said.

The owner took out the necklace with the flick of his wand and in an instant the engraving was done, he handed it to Ron and told him the price. Ron was shocked, it was so expensive, but he quickly reminded himself it was all for a good cause. He handed the money over and left the store.

"Come back sometime soon!" The owner called out.

Ron shoved the necklace into his pocket and went to find Hermione.

She was still in the bookstore. Ron forced himself to go into the awful place. He hated books, studying and anything to do with schoolwork. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading 'caring for house-elves' and went to hug Ron.

"Where did you go for Ginny's thing?" she asked.

"I will…tell you later," he said lamely.

She frowned and looked at him, unconvinced. Ron had to do something to stop her questioning him. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. A few laughs could be heard behind them.

"Ahem," came a voice. "If you don't mind, could you do that outside?"

Hermione mumbled an apology and Ron dragged her outside.

"Do you want to go home now?" He asked. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ron," Hermione laughed. "You are hopeless. Okay, if we must we will go home."

Ron smiled and then they apparated.

The house was quiet when they came back, for a second they thought no one was there.

"Mum's probably gone shopping too, Dad's at work, and Fred and George must be at the store.

"What about Ginny and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Ginny mentioned Harry teaching her muggle chess, I want to have a look. Come on."

Ron took Hermione's hand and lead her up the stairs. Hermione suddenly had a gut feeling that it was a bad idea. But Ron casually went to his sister's room. Hermione lingered behind him and as soon as Ron stopped at the doorway she knew something was wrong. She looked over his shoulder and saw Harry and Ginny quickly pulling away from each other. Hermione held Ron by the shoulders and stood in front of him,incase he decided to doanything stupid.

"Ron," she said calmly. "Maybe we should let Ginny explain."

Ron glared angrily at Harry as Ginny spoke.

"Look Ron, Harry kind of broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral. But this summer while you've been…with Hermione we kind of got back together again."

"Again! It will always be again!" I knew something was up! Is this it Harry? You're going to go on and off with my sister, all the time? Be with her whenever it's a good time for you?"

"Ron," Harry said, backing away from him. "You know I would never…"

"You've been going at it behind my back! When we were at the beach, when we were playing quidditch, were you snogging then too?"

Ginny looked away. Ron pointed his index finger right into Harry's face.

"You are a big fat chicken Harry, you couldn't even say it to my face, and you just kept it quiet!"

Not waiting for a response he stormed off, Hermione running after him, hearing him yell 'fat chicken' all the way outside. He walked around the backyard then sat down on a bench. It was in the middle of the garden under trees and pretty flowers and long green grass. Hermione sat next to him.

"You know it is getting dark," she said.

"So?" Ron huffed.

"So, you'll have to go in sooner or later and speak to him."

Ron sighed. He took Hermione's hand in his.

"Mione," he said. "Why do you have to make things sound so easy?"

"Because they can be. Ron I know you're not angry because they're together, I know you're not."

He looked at her.

"No, I just wish Harry would tell me instead of this sneaky business, we are supposed to be best mates."

"You are," said Hermione. "Talk to him later, nicely…promise?"

Ron nodded.

"Anyway," he said. "Enough about them, I need to tell you something."

Hermione looked puzzled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Mione did you honestly believe my fat fib that I was getting Ginny something at the shops?"

"No," Hermione smiled.

"Well," Ron started. "Mione I love you. **(A/N: see what I mean, this is too fluffy --)** I know we haven't been together for a very long time but it feels as though we've been together forever…in a good way."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"We've known each other for years and I wanted to show you how much I really love you."

Ron reached into his pocket and took out the necklace. Hermione gasped.

"Ron!" she said giving him a quick hug. "It's so lovely…what does it say?"

The message was so corny she almost laughed, but it was so sweet too. It read…_Ron loves Mione_. She kissed him.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He placed it around her neck.

"You're welcome," he grinned.

Then all of a sudden frightened scream came from inside the house…

**A/N: See what did I tell you, total fluff! I can't believe I wrote it! Okay well anyway please review and tell me if it was a bit strange…**

**Oh and a reviewer asked me if they could just use magic to heal the sunburn, well I'm making it that the cream which is magical cream will heal them the next day! StrangeI know...**

**Oh and I saw the Harry Potter movie a while ago and it was so sad! Cedric was so hot and he died! Yer I knew that happened but it was just so sad! And Victor Krum was so fugly! Eww, lol anyway just saying random stuff now… okies review!**


	11. Wedding Preperations

**A/N: Okay I'm back because I'm TRYING to fix up Fleur's accent using Bonnie Charlie's advice (thank you), it's still REALLY BAD but I tried my best -- Yep, I don't take French at school I take Japanese…I had a choice but I wanted to do Japanese, and I will update soon, probably in a few days. :D**

**A/N: Whoot! nice response guys I got a lot of reviews for that! And it was great to hear from some familiar reviewers! You guys are the best **

**Felinefairy91: Thanks for the review you had some random thinking going on there….**

**Zarroc: Thanks for reading! U rock!**

**Bonnie Charlie: Lmao I couldn't describe Viktor better myself! I mean he kept wearing that weird hat, (no offence) like even when he was inside and stuff. Yes Fleur was a big disappointment, but the weirdest thing was when they came inside and Viktor's school was hitting their sticks and Fleur's school were blowing kisses and crap…very scary, I was hiding under my chair in the cinema…whoa look how long your mention is…you should feel happy! Lol, thanks for the review!**

**Love-is-everything: Yes what is with the scream…that is what this chapter begins with, had to end the last chapter somewhere, thanks for your review!**

**xo-Michelle-ox: So my story was a good first read! Yay, I feel real good now. Thanks for all you said! **

**WillowFae: Never fear this chapter is here! I will try to update sooner from now on…but I'm starting to run out of ideas!**

**HogwartFan16: Nice to know you love my story so much! **

**dancerrdw: Hehe, yet another familiar reviewer! Thanks for reading again!**

**Ronsluvergurl123: Although you didn't review last chapter I got to say you are a very complimenting reviewer I had to give you a mention for that! Thanks for reading my fic! **

**And to all those other people that have reviewed in the past, you guys make my day! I mean I got 84 now! does happy dance, someone suggested I should do a comedy fic…hmm…dot dot dot…Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Have A Happy New Year! Well enough of me talking on with the story!**

**Chapter 11: Wedding Preparations**

"Come on," Ron said, worry in his voice. "Let's see what's going on."

The two ran inside horrified something was wrong. But as soon as Ron saw what was there he backed away.

"Quick," he said. "We can still escape, we haven't been seen!"

"I thought you liked her," Hermione giggled.

"No bloody way, not anymore, she's just a pain in the…"

Ron was cut off in mid sentence because the 'pain' had just turned around and noticed them.

"Ron 'n Hermione, tis a pleasure to zee you!" No other than Fleur came towards them, wearing her sweet smile. "I expect you are ready for zee vedding? It's so soon!" **(A/N: I'm making her sound really weird aren't I, it's so hard to talk like Fleur!)**

Hermione put on a smile and greeted her, followed by Ron who had emerged from his hiding spot behind Hermione.

"Where's Bill?" he asked.

"Oh, my husband to be haz gone to zee ze twins, apparently they arrived just before us."

"So what was with the screaming?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Oh, dat, well dat waz me," she blushed, and then said. "But for a good rezon, Ginny is refusing to vear her assigned dress."

"I can't stand it!" she shouted from somewhere upstairs.

Fleur ignored her and rolled her eyes.

"But of course you vill vear yours, tis a pretty pale blue."

"Mine is orange, I don't wear orange! Ginny screamed. "It clashes with my hair!"

Ron stifled a laugh and said, "Okay, well I'll be upstairs, you know, saying hello to Bill."

"_Great," thought Hermione, "Now I have to be here with Fleur and her Wedding Plans."_

"So," Hermione said out loud. "You must be very excited."

"Oui, very much," Fleur said. "Ze vedding is tomorrow afta all."

"Tomorrow!" Hermione choked out.

"Vell…oui, didn't you know?"

Hermione waved her hand and shook her head.

"Why, of course not! I just didn't realize how fast time went by this week!"

"Oui," Fleur put her hand to her head. "It's been so much trouble. But somehow ve managed to make it here for a quick visit. The flowerz are so hard to get, specially since they're bicoming so rare in France. The dress was a hooge disaster! There was a mistak in my order zo they had to make it late! Oh and…"

Hermione sighed; this was going to take a while.

Meanwhile Ron was upstairs about to say hi to Bill. His poor brother's face still wasn't the same but it was getting better. Fred and George were also talking to Bill about the success of their store.

"Hey Bill," Ron said giving his brother a slap on the back.

"Ron, are you having good holidays?" Bill asked.

But before Ron could answer Bill squinted at him with a puzzled look.

"You look slightly red," he said.

"You should have seen him before," George grinned.

"That cream mum gave you must be working, you don't look that bad…"Fred commented.

"Yes, probably worked on Hermione too," said George.

"Hermione?" asked Bill. "What does she have to do with…?"

"Never mind," Ron interrupted shooting his twin brothers evil stares. "It's a long…very long story…anyway, Bill are you excited about the wedding?"

"Why of course, it's tomorrow!" Bill exclaimed.

"T…tomorrow!" Ron shouted.

"Yes…didn't you know?"

Ron bit his lip for a second and looked away.

"Of course I knew, it just slipped my mind for a while…"

"Well nothing has slipped my mind lately, cake flavour this, invitation that, flower colour, bow tie, tie, dress, suit, location, table cloth, it's one big disaster!"

"I bet Fleur's gone nuts," Fred grinned at the thought.

"Everyone's gone nuts, now that I think about it, Mum and Dad must have gone last minute wedding shopping, Harry is being absolutely selfish, and Fleur's gone mental about this whole wedding and Ginny she's…"

"Absolutely crazy!" Ginny screamed, walking past the boys, carrying an orange piece of clothing. "Take a bloody look! It's disgusting!"

But the four guys barely had a chance to see as Ginny stormed down the stairs, closely followed by Harry who ran right past avoiding Ron and calling out.

"Ginny, it's not that ugly…"

"Speak for yourself!" she yelled.

Half an hour later things were a little more normal. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had returned. They'd bought a few things for the wedding and Fleur was inspecting them, this kept her busy for a while. Fred and George…well were being Fred and George, Bill was sitting down finalizing all the orders and payments. In the living room (family room, lounge room whatever…) Ginny was thinking up ways to do her hair, Hermione was reading a book and Harry and Ron were avoiding each others gaze.

Hermione sighed and put her book down. The room was small and they were all pretty near each other, she was sitting opposite Ron and Ginny was sitting opposite Harry.

"Ron," Hermione said, shooting him a glare. "Remember our conversation earlier…sooner or later…?"

Ron gave her I-know-and-I-will look. Hermione was just about to say something when Ginny interrupted.

"Okay well, what colour goes good with orange? Green? Blue? Well I think so; maybe if I put something in my hair I won't look too bad. Oh, what about curls? Should I curl my hair? Probably not, sleek and sheek is better. Straight hair is easier to put things into anyway. Thanks for your help guys."

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Ginny, you're too weird," they chorused.

Ron just blinked and Harry looked away. Neither saying anything else. For the next ten minutes the kept looking away.

"Honestly!" Hermione exclaimed. "I swear you two are as bad as each other, can we stop this awkwardness and one of you have the guts to say some kind of apology!"

Harry held out his hand.

"Sorry mate, I guess I was just afraid you'd be really mad…like you were." Harry said shaking Ron's hand.

"Well I overreacted a little bit," Ron admitted.

Hermione laughed, all three looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Let's forget this whole thing ever happened okay?" Ron said.

Everyone nodded and at that moment George popped his head through the door.

"Dinner's ready folks," he said. "Some sort of pasta I believe."

Everyone left the room in a happier mood off to eat…

Afterwards, being a very long day Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny went upstairs. Ron and Harry went to their room and fell asleep almost instantly. However, Ginny and Hermione were still wide awake.

"Ginny calm down, like you said, just put some kind of blue or green thing in your hair maybe add a bracelet."

"Would Harry like that?" Ginny blurted out.

"I honestly don't know," Hermione sighed. "Why don't you ask him?"

"No way, I'll sound too clingy and desperate for his attention…something crazy like that!"

"You don't say," Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, what am I doing? I'll have to get some sleep or my eyes will be bloodshot in the morning!"

"Hmm," Hermione mumbled, she said a quick goodnight and soon fell asleep. For tomorrow was a big occasion.

**A/N: Phew! There you go! I'm quite proud, this chapter was pretty okay if I do say so myself! I like making Ginny babble; okies well just click the button and let me know what you think:D**


	12. The Big Day: Bill and Fleur's Wedding!

**Disclaimer: I'm very, very bad, for the past four chapters I haven't said that I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! So just to let you know, I don't…**

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! 94 reviews! That's so awesome! So special thanks to…**

**dancerrdw: thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Missmunky: Here is the next chapter! Hehe, and making Ginny babble is always fun to do!**

**Bonnie Charlie: Yes Harry and Ron won't fight again…well I think so anyway, and spelling colour the English way, I made sure I did that! This spell-check is American sigh And the French accent, thanks for your help :D, I am truly hopeless! I tried to fix it up but it still isn't too good, oh well...**

**Crazy Chick: I like to think my story is good too:D Thanks for reading!**

**graciemae101: Whoa, you are too awesome! I'm glad I have such a wonderful reviewer! Thanks for saying I'm an awesome writer, you made my day:D**

**grinttastic: Yes poor Ginny, never fear, all will be well!**

**ange16: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!**

**FantasticFourHPGWandRWHG: Whoa long name...yeah I agree, don't really like Fleur, bit annoying, and no I won't shoot you! My grammar can be bad too...thanks for reviewing!**

**felinefairy91: Haha, that's okay I wasn't too scared! I have random moods quite often myself actually...thanks for your review!**

**Thank you all! gives cookies, I'll try to update more but I'm a bit busy at the moment, but don't worry I'm not going to dump this fic!**

**Chapter 12: The Big Day, Fleur and Bill's Wedding...**

"Rise and shine buttercups, it's the big day!" Fred shouted throughout the Weasley house.

"No..."mumbled Ron pulling his sheets over his head. "Freaky dancing bunnies with an army of hippy spiders, I don't want to hug a tree!" **(A/N: no offence to any hippy's out there!)**

"Ron," Harry said poking his friend cautiously. "You might want to get up."

Ron pried an eye open and then sat up yawning.

"Okay then, big bad wedding happening soon."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Big and bad, we should get ready, the girls got up to hours ago, so they must be nearly done."

"Harry, they're _girls_ it'll take days for them to find the perfect hairstyle let alone be ready for a wedding," Ron said.

"Well there's no time to waste, it's eight o clock and the wedding starts at twelve."

"Calm down Harry, everything will be fine..."

Half an hour later

"Help me!" cried Ron. "What am I going to wear?"

Ron was helplessly rummaging through drawers and cupboards throwing random pieces of clothing left, right and centre.

"Ron, I swear you are more like your sister than you think."

It was Hermione who had walked past Ron's room and couldn't help but help a guy in distress.

"Hermione you have to..." Ron was cut off.

"Never fear, relax, I'm sure I can find something for you to wear," Hermione said who headed straight for the wardrobe. She flung a bunch of clothes to the side, smiled and grabbed out a tuxedo.

"How's that?" she asked.

"But where did you..."

"Your mother mentioned this, saying it would be somewhere in your room, the wardrobe seemed like a logical place to keep a tuxedo."

"Thanks," Ron smiled.

"Okay, well you get changed and I'll be right back, I'm going to get changed and fix my hair."

She walked out of the room and Ron sighed. He got into his tuxedo and when he was done he looked into the mirror. Things could've been worse, like his outfit to the Yule Ball. **(A/N: you know what I mean, scary thing that was!)** Hermione entered the room five minutes later.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Ginny and I were looking through some magazines and I found a spell for my hair."

Hermione was in her pale blue dress that nearly reached the ground; it had two straps and almost seemed to sparkle. Her hair was wavy but not fizzy, shiny and smooth.

"N...nice," Ron stammered.

"Yeah, I think so," she grinned. "But back to you."

She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Not too bad, way better than that _thing_ you wore to the Yule Ball."

Ron was somewhat insulted yet relieved at the same time.

"Anyway we best be going downstairs, have some breakfast, we're leaving real soon."

Ron nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twelve thirty. Everyone was quiet and seated as they listened to Fleur and Bill say their wedding vows. Mrs. Weasley sniffed as she wiped away tears of joy and Mr. Weasley smiled on proudly at his son. Besides half the people there being 'French Friends' of Fleur there were a few familiar faces, Hagrid, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Dobby and some others. **(A/N: I don't know why Dobby's there...hey, who would be at their wedding?)** The wedding was at a church with a beautiful garden outside. When the vows were done everyone went outside.

"That was just wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed as the group of four made their way to a few trees to stand under and drink butter beer.

"Yeah, I'd want a wedding like that," Hermione smiled.

Ginny and Hermione looked as though they were far away in another land...Harry looked over to Ron who just shrugged and Harry coughed to break the silence.

"Looks like you're already planning things," he said as he pointed to Hermione's necklace. "Who gave you that?"

"Ron did," Hermione blushed. "It was very nice of him."

"No problem," Ron said thinking of a way to get the attention off him.

Ginny laughed tipping butter beer all over her dress.

"Whoops," she giggled. "Fleur's going to have a cow. But in an honest opinion I don't really care, very ugly thing..."

"Don't you let us forget it," Harry sighed.

Suddenly a bulky figure came up with bushy hair and a somewhat formal suit.

"Ello there," Hagrid said, he greeted everybody the looked at Hermione. "That's a nice necklace yer got there Ermione."

"Thank you Hagrid," Hermione said. "Ugh...Ron..."

"Oh I see," he said giving her a wink. "Just came to say ello, all lookin older every time I see ya."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks Hagrid, it's good to see you."

"Well I'll see yer next year; Madam Maxine is waitin for me."

With that Hagrid waved and walked off.

"Oh," he called out. "Lupin and Tonks said hi, they had to leave early."

"Madam Maxine?" Ginny said puzzled. "We haven't heard of her for a while."

"This wedding is one big get together," Ron said. "Look, food, they're going to cut the cake!"

Ron ran off and as the other three followed Hermione sighed.

"Ron and food, will he ever learn?"

Everyone gathered around as both Fleur and Bill took out their wands, levitated a knife and sliced the cake. Pieces were handed out and Ron was happily munching on his.

"I like weddings," Ron said, taking another bite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing an end and Fleur was throwing the bouquet, it soared into the air, hands reached up and...Hermione caught it. Everyone stared at her.

"Ha!" Hermione said nervously. "They're nice..."

Very nice flowers according to Fleur, the ones that were very rare in France. She almost refused to throw them. After a few minutes the attention was off Hermione and she ran over to Ginny.

"That was scary," she said. "They were giving me weird looks."

"Hermione, just because Harry and Hagrid are the only ones that have said anything doesn't mean nobody else has seen your, err, boyfriend's declaration of love," Ginny said pointing to Hermione's necklace.

Hermione blushed and Ginny continued talking.

"I envy you; you get all the attention and an awesome necklace. Now if only Harry...speak of the devil..."

At that very moment Harry and Ron cam towards them.

"We've got to go guys," Harry said. "It's over and everyone is leaving."

"True," Ron said looking around them. People were apparating and using portkeys, Fred and George were saying goodbye to Katie and Angelina. Hugging them and waving as Katie and Angelina left. The twins came over to the group of four.

"Come on kids," George said. "All good things must come to an end."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in bed, an exhausting and exciting day it was. But Hermione couldn't sleep, she went to downstairs to go outside and get some fresh air. She watched the night sky; there were hundreds of shiny stars spread out across the blackness. Hermione gasped, behind her was someone, she turned to see Ron and smiled.

"Isn't it a bit late?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "But I can't help but wonder, right now everything is so perfect. What about the Horocuxes and all the bad and evil that has happened?"

"Don't worry Mione," Ron said pulling her into a hug. "Soon we'll face that but right now we need to relax and be happy...soon we will find the Horocuxes, but not now..."

"You're right," Hermione smiled.

They stood there for a while watching the night sky and wondering.

**A/N: Geez, that was weird! Talk about strange, this went from one thing to another. I guess it was okay, but I did this at one in the morning. I'll try to write further chapter when I'm more awake...and please review, but if you're going to sy something bad give me constructive critism too, I looked back on my reviews and I noticed one that I was a bit angry at...**

**And no, I'm not going to make Harry, Ron and Hermione go looking for the Horocuxes in the next chapters... that is _way_ too hard, they need to have fun! I must admit thought, I have nothing planned at the moment...thinking...thinking...thinking...Anyways please review:D**


	13. A Garden Outing Banana

**A/N: Hey there, I've been thinking how long I'm going to make this story, and maybe like 18 chapters...I don't want to make this story drag out forever... Oh and I GOT 104 REVIEWS Awesome! Yeah and thank you to...**

**WillowFae: Okay here I am, updating right now...I try my best to update as soon as possible... :D**

**dancerrdw: I'm glad you agree with me, (it's nice to have someone on your side, hehe.) If I did the whole Horocuxes thing it would drag on the story and...Well when the new book comes out it would just be a weird kind of version of the seventh book lol. :D Thanks for reviewing:D Ha, you get two smileys!**

**Bonnie Charlie: Yep, I needed more detail, when I finish this story I'm going to go back and fix up all my spelling errors and try and fix it up a bit. One of the mothers drunk? Ok well, I think I just might put that in somewhere...Oh and cake? You want cake? Okay, here's a bit fat piece of cake that Ron couldn't get his hands on, because it was reserved for you! gives cake Enjoy:D**

**RWHGFantasticFourHPGW: Great to hear form you again, hehe I have nothing against your name by the way...now that I think about it, it's kind of clever...anyway thanks for reviewing:D**

**graciemae101: Thanks for the review; yeah I'm just going to keep doing what I'm doing! And thanks for thinking it wasn't weird...Hehe :D**

**Zarroc: Thanks, and yep, I'm going to keep writing, this chapter I got kind of stuck but eventually I came up with some ideas:D**

**MissMunky: That is a really good idea maybe I'll do something like that in the last chapter. Thanks for the suggestion:D**

**red-heads-rule: Yay! Thanks for your nice comments, I try to keep them in character...seems like I'm doing an okay job:D**

**felinefairy91: None taken...it was kind of cheesy...very cheesy lol, thanks for reviewing:D**

**angel16: Don't be sorry, short review or long review it's still a review! Thanks for all you said:D**

**That was great, lots of reviews that time! Like I mentioned to someone I did get stuck in this chapter but I pulled some stuff together and hopefully this one turns out okay. On with the story!**

**Chapter 13: Garden Outing...banana**

Ron opened his eyes quickly, both in shock and fright to see three figures looking down on him.

"At last," on of the figures said. "See? I told you this was the best way to do it."

Ron sat up pulling his hair from his eyes. He realized the three figures were, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione and Harry looked somewhat concerned while Ginny stood triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

"What did you...banana..." Ron started, confused and angry.

"This wasn't my idea," Harry said. "It was all Ginny."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't wake up; you're getting worse each day, sleeping in far too long. When your best friends, especially one also being your girlfriend I expect you to spend some quality time with them."

"Let us explain," Hermione offered. "What Ginny really means is that she was angry that you didn't wake up early, got Fred and George's 'instant wake up sprinkles' and, here you are."

'Instant wake up sprinkles' was a new invention of the twins. It was a special powder which when thrown onto a sleeping person, wakes them up instantly and makes them say 'banana' after every sentence for the next twenty-four hours.

"Ginny banana!" Ron shouted. "If I didn't have an audience, I'd kill you right here and now...with a...with a...banana!"

"Ginny, don't you think you went a bit far? Why are you so upset about Ron sleeping in anyway? I mean he does it all the time." Harry whimpered as Ginny shot him a death glare.

"If Ron used half of his brain he'd remember our little conversation last night."

"I don't remember banana," Ron said.

"Think back Ron, think real hard."

_Ron tried...yesterday, he couldn't remember anything...then it hit him..._

**_Flashback: 10:00pm-before discussion with Hermione, everyone heading off to bed._**

"Goodnight Ron," Hermione said placing a kiss on his cheek.

She walked off to Ginny's room. Harry said goodnight and went to Ron's room. Ron was about to do the same when Ginny held him back.

"Look, I'm going to organize something for tomorrow, so I want you up early with the rest of us."

"Okay," Ron said yawning.

"I've thought about this outing for a couple of days now, and the best time is in the morning, so have some sort of alarm ready for seven o clock."

"Seven?" He winced. He saw Ginny's face and said. "Fine, I guess I can live with it."

"Thank you Ron," Ginny said and she went to bed.

_**End of flashback.**_

"Now do you remember?"

"Yes banana," sighed Ron. "I'm sorry; can we still do whatever your planning banana?"

"Of course," Ginny said, her bad mood disappearing. "If it all goes well we should be home by two or three o clock."

"What banana," Ron said. "But we'll miss out on mum's cooking for lunch banana."

"But Ron the point is you get to eat the food that _I_ make," Ginny said.

Ron gulped.

"Are you sure that's a good idea banana?"

"Absolutely! Do have a problem with the way I cook!" Ginny shouted.

Ron was about to say something when Hermione ran to his side and put her hand over his mouth.

"No, I'm sure it will be a wonderful idea. This picnic will be great!"

Hermione and Ginny smiled while Ron looked devastated. Harry was unsure of what to think.

"Let's go," Ginny said marching down the stairs.

"Wait banana!" Ron said. "I still have to get changed banana!"

Downstairs was chaos. Fred and George were taking care of their business papers; Mr. Weasley was frantically trying to get ready to leave for work and Mrs. Weasley had a hangover from drinking too much the previous night. Fred and George gave Ron a potion to stop the whole 'banana' thing.

All four of them were ready to go, following Ginny as she ordered them out of the house.

"There is a nice park not far from here and it should only take fifteen minutes to walk there." Ginny said.

She had made Harry and Ron carry the baskets of food.

"Why can't we just apparate?" Harry asked, annoyed at the idea of walking.

Ginny stopped in her tracks, marched right up to Harry's face and said.

"Incase you haven't noticed _some_ people can't apparate yet!" Then she added. "This is _my_ organization so you follow _my_ rules!"

"Meep...I stand corrected." Harry said holding out his hands in defense. (Harry and Ron were levitating the baskets there.)

They'd finally made it. It was a beautiful park with little kids trying to fly brooms and other adults discussing things at tables. Ron was about to grab a table himself when Ginny held him back.

"I think we should eat over there, under that tree...on the grass."

The other three sighed and followed Ginny to it. Harry and Ron walked further behind the girls.

"Is Ginny's cooking really that bad?" Harry asked.

"It's bloody awful," Ron groaned. "Brace yourself."

"Do I hear mumbling?" Ginny growled. "Hurry up you two."

Ginny took out her wand and with a quick flick and a few magical words there was a lovely big picnic rug and a few levitating picnic chairs. Of course it was all done it pink.

"I like the feminine touch," grinned Hermione.

"Let's eat," Ginny said.

Hermione grabbed the baskets and started preparing food. Ginny got out the cutlery and plates. Harry sat down and yawned while Ron just stood there.

"For goodness sakes, Ron, just sit down," Hermione sighed.

"But that kid is staring at me," Ron said, pointing to a little boy of about eight years old who was smiling at Ron.

"Maybe he's seen you in the paper, you know with the whole 'saving the world' thing we do."

Ron grinned and sat next to Hermione.

"I knew I had a fan out there somewhere."

"You wish," Harry laughed.

"Just because I'm not the one with the scar on my head, all the fan girls go to Harry."

"What fan girls?" Ginny asked, turning to Harry.

"Eh, nothing," he said. "Ugh...why don't we eat now? Your food looks great Ginny!"

Ron picked up a purple muffin and inspected it. There was a green spot near the top; he brought it closer to his face to inspect the quality. He sniffed and...Frowned, would it...

"Ron, I'll shove it down your throat if you don't hurry up and take a bite," Ginny said.

He rolled his eyes and took a bite. He forced himself to swallow it...gross...

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Great," Ron sighed.

He tried many other types of food, but each was worse than the last, until he came across a plate of sandwiches that looked somewhat edible. He munched on it and found it was actually kind tasty.

"These sandwiches are good, the best thing I ever ate. The rest of it was kind of tasteless though."

Ginny frowned.

"Actually, the sandwiches were the _only_ thing Hermione made."

Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Ron."

Ginny's eye twitched in anger.

"Don't worry Ginny, I like your cooking," Harry said munching on that purple muffin again, trying to eat it as quickly as possible to avoid the taste.

Ginny grinned.

"Anyway," said Ron picking up another sandwich. "Since Ginny got a day to boss us all around, don't the rest of us?"

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. "We should all get a day to do an arranged activity. Today it was Ginny and her picnic; tomorrow it's someone else's turn."

They all agreed. Once they finished eating the laid down and watched the sky. **(A/N: Yes I know, Ron and Hermione are getting into a habit. Why do I write about the sky, probably because I haven't seen it for two days, I look at it tomorrow!)**

"I'm tired," Harry yawned.

"Meh," Ginny mumbled. "Harry do you really have lots of fan girls?"

"Even if I _do_, my only girl is you Ginny..."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione laughed. "Do you have lots of fan girls?"

"Even _if I did_, my only girl would be you Mione..." He imitated Harry and fluttered his eyelashes.

They all laughed, and then Harry said.

"Look out Ron, here comes on of your fans right now." he laughed and pointed to the little eight tear old heading their way.

"Excuse me," said the little boy. "Can I have your autograph?"

He held out a piece of paper and a quill.

"Of course," Ron said reaching for the quill.

"Not you," said the boy. "Harry Potter."

Ron felt somewhat rejected; Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I still like you," she said. "Lavender sure does too..."

Ron shuddered.

"Blegh! I'd rather die than have her hanging around me all the time...again..."

Harry signed the paper and the little boy ran off.

"Well why was he staring at me before then, and smiling?" asked Ron.

"Maybe he was just laughing at you," Ginny said seriously.

Ron gave her a soft punch.

"Now that is just evil."

After a while of talking and eating they walked back home quietly...mostly because Ginny had lost her voice due to all the shouting. **(A/N: Argh! Please don't complain to me about how magic should fix that! Yes I know, but they can be somewhat human too!)** The other reason was Harry, Hermione and Ron were thinking of what to do on their day...

**A/N: All done, pretty long, not too bad although this whole chapter was pretty pointless. But after a huge thing like a wedding what can I do? They practically wake up Ron, go eat food, talk and walk home.**

**But I must say, each having their own day to do an activity was a good idea, next I'm going to do Ron's day. I have an idea for Hermione but not for Harry. If you can give me some advice I'd really appreciate it!**

**Well all the same, please review! I know this chapter was a bit disappointing but I'll try and make it up to you :)**


	14. Ron's Eventful Day

**A/N: READ THIS, I have some important stuff to say so please read, I know it took me two weeks to update but I've been really busy because the holidays end in just a few days! Then it's back to school so it may take me about one or two weeks to update from now on! **

**I'm not doing special messages today because I really have to hurry and type this chapter! Sorry, I'll try to give messages next time!**

**If you didn't get it last chapter everyone gets a day to organize an activity, last time it was Ginny and her picnic, this time it's Ron's turn. I have plans for Hermione but I need help with Harry, so does anyone have any ideas what I could do for Harry's day, PLEASE, I just need a little idea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot to this fanfic!**

Chapter 14: Ron's...Eventful Day

Hermione put on her slippers and went downstairs. Ginny wasn't in the room so everyone must've be having breakfast. Hermione skipped down the stairs and went into the kitchen area. There she saw Harry and Ginny helping themselves to some pancakes.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Ginny said.

She waved next to the seat next to her and Hermione sat down.

"Where's Ron," Hermione asked.

"Where do you think Ron is?" asked Harry. "Hiking up a mountain? Signing autographs? Skipping in the garden? Or..."

"Sleeping," sighed Hermione. "Typical."

"I was getting to that," Harry pointed out.

"There there Hermione," Ginny said patting Hermione on the back. "Ron's always been a lazy slob; always...if I were you I would have stuck with that spunky Viktor Krum. **(A/N: I know, someone pass me a bucket!)**

Hermione's eyes widened and she took a pancake herself.

"Please don't scare me! Viktor was only a friend, besides Ron isn't that bad. He's energetic, funny, respectful and handsome...well dressed too..."

Ginny laughed and Harry nearly choked on his pancake as Ron came down the stairs, hair a mess, eyes hardly open and he was in the ugliest pair of pajamas ever.

"I take it all back," Hermione said.

"Did someone say Viktor Krum?" asked Ron.

"No," all three said a little too quickly.

"I mean, we said...pancake yum..." Hermione said.

"Oh, can you pass me one?"

He sat down next to Hermione and yawned.

"It's a great day huh?" Ron asked.

"Yes and do you know what day it is?" Ginny asked.

Ron winced.

"Birthday? Anniversary? Easter? New Years? Christmas?"

"No, it's your day to chose an activity," Hermione said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot...well continue, you guys are doing a great job so far."

"Ron...all we're doing is eating," Harry said pointing to his plate.

"Exactly, continue, you need to build up your strength."

"Ron," Ginny said in a stern voice. "Aren't we going to be doing something?"

"Ginny I don't like your tone," Ron said pointing a fork at her. "This is Ron's happy day and you'll follow it."

Ginny sighed.

"Whatever you say master."

"Good, I have thought long and hard about today and I have many plans."

Harry cleared his throat.

"Didn't you only just remember?" he asked.

"Don't question me!" Ron exclaimed. "For I am Lord Ron of all that is good and enemy to all that is evil!"

He held up his fork in the air and wore a smile of victory. Hermione put her head on the table.

"It's going to be a long day..."

"Come my minions," Ron called beckoning his friends outside. "Lord Ron has his exercise plan ready."

"Exercise plan?" Hermione asked. "Are we doing Quidditch, because I'll only do it if you ride with me?"

"As tempting as your offer of love sounds," Ron said. "I must reject it, for the good for the nation!"

"I was only saying..."

"My dear, dear Mione. We can become romantic later, for now it is a happy day for Lord Ron Weasley, bringing good to the nation!"

"What the bloody hell are you on about!" Hermione screamed. "Ronald Weasley, rejecting an offer to ride your broomstick with me is _not_ going to do _anything_ for the rest of the nation!"

Ron blinked.

"This 'day of power' is getting to him," Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded and then added.

"Hermione is going to let him have it when it's her day. I can see it now..."

"Moving on," Ron said. "Drop and give me 20!"

Ginny shrugged.

"I guess it is his day."

The three of them got down on their hands and knees and obeyed. Harry finished it in half the time due to his Quidditch training. Hermione finished a bit later and Ginny struggled."

"God," she said through clenched teeth. "This is pointless!"

"No it's not," Ron said, blinking at her.

Ginny gave him a deadly look and stood up.

"Okay then all mighty _Lord Ron_, what else have you got for us!"

30 laps around the backyard, 50 sit-ups, 95 star jumps,12 tries of lift weighting and three rounds of yoga later...

"Come on troops, back inside," Ron said marching towards the door. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances and Ginny rolled her eyes. They followed after him.

"Ron are you feeling okay? This is not like you; you'd rather sit down and eat junk than workout like that," Hermione said.

"I'm fine, just a little hungry," Ron said blinking. "I feel as though I haven't eaten all day."

"Ron you ate 15 pancakes this morning, FIFTEEN!" Ginny yelled.

Ron blinked yet again.

"There's something wrong with him, he's opening and closing his eyes faster than the average human," Hermione said to Harry. "I've never seen him this hungry before either."

She pointed to Ron who was now munching through chocolate frogs, biscuits, leftover sandwiches, anything.

"Look," Harry said holding back a laugh. "He's even eating one of Ginny's mysterious purple muffins."

Ginny whacked him across the head.

"I mean those wonderful, lovely tasting muffins," Harry corrected himself.

"Silence in the ranks!" Ron screamed while stuffing his face. Then he blinked a few times.

At that moment Forge and Gred entered the kitchen, wearing smirks on their faces.

"Oh no," Hermione said turning to them. "What did you do?"

Fred and George laughed.

"Oh nothing," Fred laughed.

Hermione gave them a deadly look.

"Okay, okay," Fred admitted. "We gave him a little potion while he was asleep." **(A/N: Poor Ron, something is always disturbing his nightly rest.)**

"Exactly what _kind_ of potion?" asked Ginny.

"Well," George started. "It makes him act for like a person from the army, you know those people in that organization the muggles have. It also makes them act like a Lord. A mix between those two. Of course it's a fairly new project so there are a few side affects. Excessive blinking, excessive hunger, excessive energy..."

"So that's what you did to him," Harry said.

"He's a pretty good test guinea pig," Fred said patting his younger brother on the head.

"Soldier!" Ron shouted. "Stand up straight, tuck that shirt in, and pull that chin up!"

Fred raised his eyebrows and backed away.

"Give him two hours," George said.

So for two hours, Harry, Ginny and Hermione locked themselves in Ginny's room and waited for the potion to wear off. They heard a few "where are my soldiers!" and "troops report back to me!" and "Lord Ron requests his loyal servants!" but they didn't leave. Finally the potion wore off and Ron was back to normal...

"So what happened? I can't remember anything," Ron asked shortly after. "How come you were all hiding from me?"

"Oh," Ginny said fumbling for an answer. "You see the thing is we were playing Quidditch, which was the activity you chose. You fell off and bumped your head so we waited until you recovered."

Harry and Hermione put on their best fake smiles and nodded in agreement.

"So why was the door locked, and when I finally came in you had all been hiding in the corner?"

"Ron, some things are better not explained," Hermione said. "The thing is your day is over and it's my turn next!"

Ron was confused, but he shook it off and said.

"Who's up for some food? I feel as though I haven't eaten all day."

Hermione, Ginny and Harry exchanged glances, maybe it would take a bit longer for the side affects to ware off...

**Okay that was it, it was a bit of a lame attempt for some humour but...I try my best...A note to Maddie, the sprinkles wake people up just by sprinkling them on someone; it has some magical thing which instantly wakes them up:D THANKS FOR READING PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
